a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel cover structure for a computer casing, which is used to be pivoted on a front of a computer casing for protecting its panel and other computer equipment, and more particularly to a panel cover structure which is provided with a good sound-proof effect and is provided with a decoration effect of multiple variations.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A front of conventional computer casing is usually installed with a panel in all kinds of various models, and a plurality of control buttons which are connected to an interior of the computer, in addition to being provided with an effect of decoration. Referring to FIG. 1, a front edge of computer casing 10 is provided with a panel 101 on which is located with openings 1011 for installing a CD-ROM (read-only memory) drive, a floppy disk drive, a CD (compact disc) burner, a hard disk case, or other peripheral equipment, and a plurality of control buttons 1012. Each opening 1011 is provided with a corresponding cover board 1013, and a conventional design of panel 101 usually includes a change in line, slope, or color. However, disregarding the range of variation, all of the computer peripheral equipment on the panel 101 is exposed out of the panel 101, which is difficult to achieve a protection effect. To improve this effect, there are a lot of computer casings with a panel protection cover in the market. Yet, a model of this kind of panel protection cover is even limited, and its protection effect is not perfect either. Moreover, as most of the panels of computer casings on the existing market are made by a plastic material, the casings are usually made by a metallic material to emplace the computer peripheral equipment, and the fronts of the casings are provided with corresponding openings or slots; therefore, operational sound (such as the operational sound of fan, the operational sound of hard disk drive, or even the operational sound of CD-ROM drive) of all kinds of equipment in an interior of computer will be transmitted out from the fronts, with an annoying noise enabling an operator to feel even uncomfortable. In addition, it is difficult to stop the noise by just using the plastic panel, and it is not able to consider a beauty in model at the same time, by adding the panel cover made by the metallic material. Therefore, an improvement is necessary.
Accordingly, a brand new panel cover structure for a computer casing is invented, which is constituted by overlapping and assembling two layers of metallic boards, and is therefore provided with a good protection and sound-proof effect. In addition, a decoration panel in a front can be freely replaced by different splicing methods according to requirement, in order to be provided with different decoration effects.